A Winter Break Nightmare
by KARENVFORCE
Summary: The gang goes to a cabin for the weekend, when a big bad captures Buffy and want her to make evil puppies! B/A


Title: A Winter Break Nightmare  
  
Just another story my sick little mind made up!!  
  
Summary: Everyone is on winter break and go to cabin for a weekend, when a big bad guy comes and wants to make Buffy his queen and have little demon pups.  
  
Timeline: Beginning of season four, Angel left but came back. Riley and Dawn don't exist, and it has all the original couples.  
  
Please be kind and review! This is written in script form, sorry if it makes it harder to read  
  
  
  
Buffy and the gang had decided to go to the bronze for a little celebration. They had all just taken their finals earlier. Christmas vacation had officially started. Everyone was excited to be able to kick back and relax. Since Sunnydale had been pretty quiet lately, Giles gave her the night off. They had a seat at a table. Cordy and Xander walked over to the dance floor to dance.  
  
Willow-So, is Angel coming tonight?  
  
Buffy-Yeah, he said he'll be here around ten.  
  
Willow-So how do you think you did on your history final?  
  
Buffy-I know I flunked my algebra final. I think I aced the history. It helps having a 240-year-old boyfriend.  
  
Willow-I thought you were lying when you said that Angel was helping you with history.  
  
Buffy-Why would you think I was lying?  
  
Willow-I thought it was an excuse so you too could be all smoochie and stuff.  
  
Buffy laughed at that.  
  
Buffy-Well, that too, but I swear, we hit the books every night.  
  
Willow-That's cool.  
  
Angel- What's cool?  
  
Buffy turned around surprised to see Angel behind her. He gave her a peck on the cheek and pulled up a seat beside her.  
  
Buffy-I was just telling Willow about you tutoring me with the history.  
  
Angel-So how did you do?  
  
Buffy-I passed with flying colors!  
  
Angel-That's my girl.  
  
He pulled her close for a kiss of congratulations. Xander and Cordelia made their way over to the table and said their hellos.  
  
Buffy-Want to dance?  
  
Angel reached out his hand and nodded. She took it and they made their way to the dance floor. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her head against his chest and held on tightly while they swayed to the music. She loved being in his arms. It was a feeling that she wished she could have forever. She had a soft smile on her lips.  
  
Angel-Why are you smiling?  
  
Buffy-I'm just happy.  
  
She looked in to his dark brown eyes. He smiled at her.  
  
Angel-Why are you happy?  
  
Buffy-It's Christmas vacation.  
  
Angel-Oh, he said looking kind of sad.  
  
Buffy-It's one less thing to worry about. School I mean. And now I have extra time to spend with you.  
  
That made him smile. He lifted her chin up and gently caressed her lips with his.  
  
Buffy-Do you want to go for a walk? It's kind of stuffy in here.  
  
Angel-Sure.  
  
They walked over to the table and said their goodbyes. They walked out of the bronze and Angel twirled her in a circle making her giggle. Then she leaned up and kissed him passionately.  
  
Angel-You really seem to be enjoying yourself tonight.  
  
Buffy-I feel like I don't have a care in the world. It's so refreshing. Vamping is at an all time low right now. I'm on break, your here, and mom's gone tonight.  
  
Angel-Really, why didn't you say something sooner?  
  
Buffy-I wanted to surprise you.  
  
Angel-When is she coming home?  
  
Buffy-Monday night.  
  
She smiled because he looked happy.  
  
Angel-Your telling me that I have you for the whole weekend?  
  
Buffy-Yup, your stuck with me.  
  
Angel-I think I can deal, he laughed back.  
  
He pulled her close when he saw her starting to shiver. It had been colder than usual for this time of year. They began walking towards his apartment.  
  
Angel-Remind me to buy you a good winter jacket for X-mas.  
  
They walked in to his apartment and he tossed the keys on the table. Buffy plopped in the sofa and grabbed the TV remote.  
  
Buffy-I'm so glad I talked you into buying a TV.  
  
Angel-Yeah you turned me into a soap junkie. It's the only thing that's on during the day.  
  
Buffy-Don't worry, I won't tell no one that you're a Day's fan. Can't ruin the bad boy image and all.  
  
Angel started a fire to try to help warm Buffy up. He knew it was probably a little too chilly for her. Once he was sure it wouldn't go out, he walked over to the bed and grabbed a blanket and sat down next to her. She leaned back against his chest as he laid the blanket across them. He wrapped his arms around and massaged the nape of her neck. He looked down at her a few minutes later to see that she had fell asleep. He smiled looking at how peaceful she looked. He moved a stray piece of hair from her face.  
  
Angel-It's time to put you too bed.  
  
He gently carried her and laid her down. Her eyes fluttered open and she leaned up.  
  
Buffy-Did I fall asleep?  
  
Angel-Yeah, go ahead and get some rest.  
  
Buffy-Lay with me? Till I fall asleep at least?  
  
He climbed over her and laid next to her. She snuggled up next to him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Buffy-Goodnight.  
  
Angel-I love you.  
  
Buffy-I love you too.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He was pretty tired himself and deiced to take a nap. The next morning Angel woke to the sound of Buffy talking on the phone. He slowly got out of bed and gave a stretch. Then he walked over to where Buffy was. She was just hanging up the phone when she turned around startled.  
  
Angel-Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.  
  
Buffy-It's ok.  
  
Angel-Who were you talking to?  
  
Buffy-I was talking to Willow. I have something to ask you.  
  
Angel-Oh lord, what now? he said, giving her s sheepish grin.  
  
Buffy-Well, Xander's uncle has a cottage up north. No one is using it right now so we were all invited to go up there for the weekend. We can leave tonight and come back home Monday. I want you to come with us.  
  
Angel-I don't know Buffy.  
  
Buffy-Please! It will be fun. We can have a nice normal time. No slaying, just you, me-  
  
Angel-And everyone else. Don't tell me Xander invited me too.  
  
Buffy-Honest, he did. You can ask Willow. Besides the two of you have been getting along pretty well lately. After all he stopped calling you dead boy.  
  
Angel looked away. It was a sad reminder of how things really are.  
  
Buffy-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that.  
  
Angel-I'll go.  
  
Buffy-You mean it?  
  
Angel-Yeah, I'll go. You know that you have me wrapped around your pinky and you love it.  
  
She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Buffy-I love you.  
  
Angel- I love you too.  
  
She kissed him for a moment, then pulled back.  
  
Angel-What's wrong?  
  
Buffy-Do you know what this means?  
  
Angel looked at her confused.  
  
Angel-What?  
  
Buffy- I have to go home and pack. I have to leave. I have no idea what to bring  
  
She started running around the house looking for her jacket and purse.  
  
Angel-Whoa, whoa, slow down.  
  
He grasped her shoulders to face him.  
  
Angel- Were not leaving till tonight. You've got plenty of time.  
  
He handed her her purse and she smiled.  
  
Angel-I'll be by at seven.  
  
Buffy-Ok, I'll see you then.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss and darted out the door. He laughed at that. He loved to see her happy. Then he sat back in the sofa. It finally hit him. What have I gotten myself into? He said to himself. He got up and started packing his bag. He grabbed a couple of shirts and pants. Then he reached in for a warm sweater. He knew Buffy wouldn't bring appropriate clothing. He grabbed a few personal items and then finally made his way to the fridge. He couldn't forget dinner. He stared at the blood packets in the fridge. He thought of how much he loved Buffy. He wished more than anything that he could give her the life she deserves. He thought of the time he was in L.A. away from her. He had told her that it was better for him to be gone. He couldn't go in the sunlight, give her kids, or even make love to her. A month later she was in trouble with a new demon. She had gone down to nothing. She lost weight, couldn't sleep. She almost died that night. He had done that to her by leaving. After that night, he promised her he would never leave again. Not unless she ever wanted him too. Then almost instantly she was back to her old self. She was stronger when he was around. He was stronger because of her. He looked up at the clock. It was 12:30.  
  
Angel- If I hurry, I can still see Days.  
  
After the show went off, he decided to take a nap until it was time to go to her house.  
  
Everyone had arrived by Buffy's already.  
  
Xander-So Buffy, are you all ready to go?  
  
Buffy-Yep. Do you believe it took me three hours just to pack.  
  
Willow-Where's your bag at?  
  
Buffy-It's at the top of the stairs.  
  
Oz looked around the corner and saw six duffle bags.  
  
Oz-Buffy, were only going to be gone till Monday night.  
  
Willow-Oz, you know how Buffy is.  
  
Cordelia- Can't we get ready to leave now?  
  
Buffy-We have to wait for Angel. He said he would be here at seven.  
  
Xander-Well, it's about a three-hour ride. Then we have to make food stops and bathroom breaks for the girls.  
  
Cordelia elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
Xander-What! I'm just saying that we won't arrive till around midnight. So does Giles know that were leaving?  
  
Buffy-Yeah, I told him earlier.  
  
Willow-What did he say?  
  
Buffy-For us to have fun.  
  
Xander-Wow. Giles actually said that?  
  
Buffy-Yep.  
  
Oz-So it there a lot of stuff to do up there?  
  
Xander-Well my uncle was up there last week. It snowed quite a bit. He has a couple of snowmobiles.  
  
Buffy- That sounds like fun. I've never ridden one before.  
  
Xander-Buffy, no offense, but I've seen you drive.  
  
Buffy- I can drive.  
  
Everyone just started laughing. Then the doorbell rang. Buffy ran to the door and opened it. Angel was standing there with his bag.  
  
Buffy-Hi  
  
Angel-Hey, so is everyone ready to go?  
  
Buffy-Yeah, we just have to grab our stuff.  
  
Angel-Where's your bags?  
  
Buffy-Oh, upstairs. Come on. I'll help you.  
  
Angel was carrying five of the six bags. Buffy had the small one with all her makeup in it.  
  
Angel-Buffy, do you really need all this stuff?  
  
Xander-Angel, we've already been through this. When it comes to Buffy, don't ask. They loaded everything in the back of Xander's SUV. Well. his dad's truck. It was roomy and had more than enough seats and cargo space for everyone. Cordelia sat in the front playing with the radio until the signal was lost. Then she started in on her cds. After a food stop and one bathroom stop, they arrived at the cottage. Even though it was nighttime, it looked beautiful. Everything glistened in fresh white snow. It was pretty deep. Close to their knees. Everyone grabbed their gear and headed inside. It had a real country feeling to it. To look at it made you just want to relax and stay forever.  
  
Buffy-Wow, this is great. It even has fresh water. I can't do that well stuff.  
  
Willow-Xander, you didn't say anything about only three bedrooms.  
  
Xander-Oh well, I just figured it wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Cordelia-Willow, the two of us can share a room.  
  
Xander-But what about-  
  
Cordelia shot him a dirty look. Buffy and Angel just smiled. There was no question that they would be sharing a room. They knew their limits. Over time they became responsible. Xander pouted as he and Oz made their way to their room. Willow and Cordelia laughed at them and went to their room. Buffy and Angel grabbed their things and started to head to their room as well, then she stopped. She looked behind her at the window. Angel watched her.  
  
Angel-What is it?  
  
Buffy-I don't know. I think there is something outside. I felt it.  
  
Angel-I didn't feel anything.  
  
She knew if he didn't feel anything, it was probably just her imagination then. However, that didn't make her feel any better. It was as if he was reading her mind.  
  
Angel-I'll check it out.  
  
Buffy-I'll go with you.  
  
They made their way to the door and walked threw the snow to the window. There was nothing. No foot prints in the snow or anything.  
  
Angel-Buffy, there's nothing out here. It's fresh snow. Not even any deer tracks.  
  
Buffy-I guess it's just my mind playing tricks on me.  
  
Angel-Come on. Let's get back inside.  
  
They walked back to the house and began unpacking their stuff. Everyone had been tired so they decided to call it a night. Angel had stepped in to their own private bathroom to feed. When he was done he brushed his teeth and took a shower. He came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of sweats. Then he noticed her. She had her hair down and was wearing a white silk negligee. It had thin spaghetti straps and a tight bodice. He was drooling at the sight of her. She turned around to face him.  
  
Angel-That's not fair.  
  
Buffy-What? she said with a school girl grin.  
  
He walked over to her and played with one of her straps. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
Angel-This... he said replying to her nightgown.  
  
Buffy- I can change if you want.  
  
Angel-No, you look beautiful.  
  
He hesitantly stepped a little closer as if he was afraid to touch her. Afraid he might not be able to stop. She looked up at him nervously. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close to him. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers threw her soft hair. He leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met in a soft passionate kiss. She draped her arm around his neck pulling him closer and deeper in to the kiss. With no effort at all, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid on top of her. His mouth never leaving hers. She clawed at his back pulling him closer. He wanted to lose himself in her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. The desire burning inside of him was getting to be unbearable. He knew he had to stop. For her safety. Though his body ached for him not to.  
  
Angel-Buffy, we have to-  
  
Buffy- I know...  
  
Even still, their lips didn't stop. She laid soft kisses on his neck. He couldn't take it any longer. He jumped off the bed and walked over to the window. He let out a sigh. He slammed his hand down on the desk.  
  
Angel-Damn it.  
  
Buffy-Angel, I'm sorry.  
  
He didn't mean to loose control in front of her.  
  
Angel-Don't be. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset. I'm not mad at you.  
  
He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to her.  
  
Buffy-I didn't mean to-  
  
He laid a finger to her lips.  
  
Angel-It's me. It will always be me. Not being able to hold you, or touch you the way that I want to. The willpower I need every time I'm around you. It's not fair. You deserve better.  
  
Buffy-Please don't start with that. You know how much I love you.  
  
Angel-I love you too, but is it enough?  
  
Buffy-Of course it is.  
  
Angel-For how long Buffy?  
  
Buffy-Angel, it has always been you. Always will. I can live without sex.  
  
Angel-You say that now, but your only nineteen. I'm not saying that life revolves around sex, but it's a special bond. It will mean something to you one day.  
  
Buffy-Let's change the subject.  
  
He nodded. She leaned against him and held him. He deserved better too. To be happy.  
  
Angel-We should get some rest.  
  
Buffy-Okay.  
  
They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Later that night a man walked in to the cave at the mountainside. It was about a fourth of a mile away from the cottage. He walked down the dark tunnel until he reached him.  
  
Zeto- Doken, she is here master. Just like you said.  
  
Doken-And what else have you discovered Zeto.  
  
Zeto-She is with five people. Her mate is a vampire.  
  
Doken laughed at that.  
  
Doken-A vampire and a slayer, together?  
  
Zeto-He is cursed. He has a soul. He can't be intimate with her though. He would lose his soul forcing her to kill him.  
  
Doken-We can't have that now can we.  
  
Zeto-So what is our plan?  
  
Doken-We capture her. I will have her. She will reign at my side for all eternity.  
  
Zeto-The vampire will be a problem.  
  
Doken-Not if we capture him as well. We will lead them to the cave. She must be mine before the sun sets Monday, or I will never have a son.  
  
The next morning Buffy awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Angel wasn't next to her. She got dressed and went down stairs. Everyone was up and helping to make breakfast.  
  
Angel-Hey, I was just coming to wake you.  
  
Buffy-It smells good. I didn't know you guys knew how to cook.  
  
W-Oh well Angel did most of the cooking?  
  
Buffy-I didn't know you could cook.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Xander-Hey Buff, I guess he is domesticated.  
  
Angel shot him a look that made him shut up.  
  
When they were done they washed the dishes. Everyone wanted to go exploring. They wanted to check out the mountainside and the river. They put on their warm outdoors clothing and bundled up. Buffy sat next to Angel on the sofa.  
  
Angel-Are you sure you don't want to go with them.  
  
Buffy-No, I'd rather be here with you. Besides we can go exploring later on tonight. I'd like to check out the caves. We can grab a couple of flashlights and go looking for deer.  
  
Angel-Okay.  
  
They kicked back and watched TV. for a while. About an hour later they heard the two snowmobiles coming back home. They came back in the house and stomped the snow off their feet.  
  
Willow-Hey guys. Later you two have to go out and check out this cave. It's beautiful. The ceiling is covered with crystal and quartz.  
  
Angel-Where's it at?  
  
Xander-Well, you can follow our tracks. You head south and cross this old wooden bridge. The bridge crosses over the river we told you about earlier. It's really awesome.  
  
Willow-Hey Buffy, want to go out for a while. We can build a snowman or something.  
  
Buffy-Gosh, I haven't built a snowman since I was like five years old.  
  
Angel-Go on, have some fun.  
  
Buffy-Okay. I have to change my clothes first.  
  
She came back down about ten minutes later. Her clothes didn't look that much warmer. She did have a pair of gloves though.  
  
Buffy-I'll be back in a little bit.  
  
She gave Angel a quick kiss and ran out the door. She and Willow ran to the field and began rolling snowballs into larger packed snow mounds. Then from out of now where, Xander, Oz, and Cordy all ran out and attacked them with snowballs. Cordy got Buffy right in the face.  
  
Buffy-Cordy! That is so not cool! You're supposed to be on our side.  
  
Buffy and Willow forgot about the snowman and started tossing snowballs left and right.  
  
Angel sat at the window behind the curtain to avoid the light. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so happy. He was glad he decided to come. He needed this little break too. Finally about an hour later, Buffy came back in the house. She was soaking wet from all the snow. She wanted to change her clothes before she got a cold. Angel started up a fire because he knew everyone would be freezing by the time they came in. Buffy came down a few minutes later and sat next to the fire with everyone. They sat around the fire telling stories for a couple of hours. Buffy looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set.  
  
Buffy-Do you want to go out exploring now? The sun is setting.  
  
Angel-Yeah, let's get ready. They went upstairs and put on boots. Angel made Buffy put on the sweater he had brought for her. A few minutes later they came down the stairs and Oz handed them a couple of flashlights.  
  
Oz-You guys will need these. The cave is really dark inside.  
  
Xander-The snowmobile has a headlight on it. Here's the keys. It's just like driving a car.  
  
Buffy and Angel walked out to it and sat down. Buffy sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He flicked the headlight on and turned the key. Then they sped off threw the woods. A while later they came up to the old bridge Xander had mentioned earlier. They followed the tracks in the snow and finally arrived at the cave. They got off the snow mobile and grabbed their flashlights.  
  
Angel-Buffy, are you sure you want to go in there?  
  
Buffy-Yeah, why not?  
  
Angel-Even with the flashlights, it's still pretty dark. We just have to be careful.  
  
He took her hand and led the way in to the dark opening. Soon they found the spot Willow talked about with all the quartz and crystal. It really was beautiful. Buffy kicked at the wall and broke off a chunk of the quartz. It had a purple glow to it. She stuck it in her pocket. They continued to walk until they reached two tunnels.  
  
Buffy-Which way?  
  
Angel-I don't know. You choose.  
  
Buffy looked over at the tunnel to her right. She stopped to listen. She thought she heard her name being called.  
  
Buffy-Did you hear that?  
  
Angel- Hear what?  
  
Buffy-I thought someone called my name. It came from that tunnel.  
  
Angel-Let's go check it out.  
  
She nodded her head as he led the way. They slowly walked down the dim lit tunnel. After a few minutes of walking, they came to an opening which lead to a huge room. They could tell that someone had been there recently. There was place where a fire had been started. It had long since died out though. Angel shown his light to the wall towards his left. There was a huge steel door.  
  
Angel-Buffy, look at this.  
  
She turned and walked over to him.  
  
Buffy-Why is there a door inside a huge mountain? This doesn't make any sense. Do you want to check it out?  
  
Angel-Maybe we shouldn't. We don't know what's on the other side.  
  
Buffy-That's why we should check it out.  
  
Angel-It might not be safe.  
  
Buffy-Angel, is anything we do ever safe?  
  
Angel-Guess you right.  
  
All of a sudden these demons appeared out of know where. Their skin was scaly like leather. They had green eyes and long claws. Buffy and Angel were surrounded.  
  
Buffy-Looks like we have visitors.  
  
Buffy took a fighting stance and waited for one to attack. There were six of them. One lunged at Buffy. She immediately did a round about kick. She spun at him and fell hard to the floor. She knew she kicked him, but how did she end up on the ground. She stood up to punch him. Swing after swing her fists were hitting nothing but air. She could see her own hands running threw them and not making any contact. Angel also tried attacking. He couldn't land a single blow either. The demons laughed with satisfaction. Then they attacked knocking both of them to the ground hard.  
  
Angel-Buffy, we can't hurt them!  
  
Buffy-I know, what do we do.  
  
A demon punched her square in the jaw forcing her to the ground again. The hits kept coming. There was nothing they could do to block the blows of the demons. Finally a demon had grabbed Buffy and another Angel. They had their arms wrapped around each of them. They were powerless. They couldn't break from their grasp. They couldn't attack back. They struggled but got no where. Then a strong wind blew into the cave. The center of the floor lit up with fire in the same spot it had been before.  
  
Doken-Enough!  
  
Doken walked to the center of the room. He was about seven-foot tall. He had long black hair. His eyes were pure evil and held a yellow shine to them. His skin was the color of death. Buffy's eyes grew wide open when she looked at him. He walked over to Buffy and caresses her cheek.  
  
Doken-I've been waiting for you slayer.  
  
Buffy-That's nice to know. So has every other ghost and spook in the area. You'll just have to take a number.  
  
Doken-Sarcasm. I love that in a person.  
  
He slapped her hard. Angel tried to lunge forward, but the demon's restraint was too strong.  
  
Angel-What do you want?  
  
Doken-My name is Doken. I've roamed this planet for six centuries. I'm running out of time. It's pretty simple what I need. I am the last of my kind. I have been, for about two hundred years. I need an heir.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
Buffy-So what's my part in all the fun?  
  
Doken-You will be my queen.  
  
Buffy-You've got to be joking.  
  
She laughed at him which mad him mad.  
  
Doken-You will give me two children if you survive.  
  
Buffy-If I survive? Please, you could kill me right now.  
  
Doken-That's the problem. I've already tried with about ten other women. They have all died.  
  
Angel-I know you're not that stupid. You actually thought a mortal could birth a demon.  
  
Doken-That's why I have the slayer now. She is strong. Her body is strong. My child would probably not kill her.  
  
He turned to Buffy.  
  
Doken-You my dear, shall give me a son and a daughter. That way my seed will not be wiped away. They will mate and produce children themselves.  
  
Buffy-Your really sick you know. Incest is not something to be proud of.  
  
The demon snapped his finger. The one's that were holding them captive let go of them. Angel grabbed Buffy in his arms.  
  
Doken-There really is no escape.  
  
Angel-We'll see about that.  
  
Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and began to run. They ran out of the room back into the dark tunnels. They heard the demons following but they never stopped to look back. After a few minutes later they were outside and hopped on to the snow mobile. Angel revved the engine and took off. They flew through the woods dodging trees and bushes. Buffy looked behind her to see if they were being followed. The demons were no longer chasing them. Instead they were flying. They were gaining speed. They would never be able to out run them.  
  
Buffy-Angel, they're charging on us!  
  
Angel-Just hold on!  
  
One of them clawed at Buffy. She tried to fight it off, but again she couldn't even touch it. Angel sped up to the old wooden bridge. Just as they were about to cross it a demon punched Angel. The snow mobile slid out of control over a patch of ice. The snow mobile rammed hard in to the side of the rail making Buffy fly over it. As Angel tried to get up he heard a loud splash. Buffy had fallen in to the river. He knew she couldn't swim and the water was around freezing. With out a second thought he threw off his duster and leaped over the bridge in to the dark murky water. He saw her splashing in the water trying to gasp at air. She called out to him and began to go under. He swam to her and grabbed her. She clung to him as he began to swim for shore. He carried her out of the water and sat her underneath the bridge. He looked around. The demons were gone. Buffy was shivering. Her lips were turning a pale blue, as was the rest of her skin. She looked like she might pass out. She couldn't keep her head lifted.  
  
Angel-Come on Buffy. Stay with me.  
  
Buffy-C..C..Cold.  
  
He grabbed his duster and laid it at her feet. He ripped at her clothing taking it all off.  
  
Angel-We have to get you warm.  
  
He worked frantically to get her undressed. He took his duster and wrapped it around her. It was dry and was very warm. She was shaking uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He looked up at the sky. It was changing color. Bright shades of purple and pink. Daylight would arrive in about twenty minutes. He knew it would never be enough time to get her to the cabin. She began to talk in a quiet whisper. He couldn't make out her whispering.  
  
Angel-Shh, it'll be ok.  
  
Buffy-Daylight, it's coming. We have to... have to get out of here.  
  
Angel-There's not enough time. I can't get you back there in time. Angel started to panic. If he didn't do something quick, she would freeze to death.  
  
Then out of know where Doken appeared. Angel spun around and got ready to attack.  
  
Doken-Poor vampire. There never seems to be enough time. I have an offer I don't think you can refuse.  
  
Angel-Sorry, I don't make deals.  
  
Buffy tried to stand up. Angel grabbed her in his arms and kept her from collapsing to the ground.  
  
Buffy-We have too. The sun is coming.  
  
He looked up at the sky which was even brighter than a minute before. He knew he didn't have much longer, only about ten minutes.  
  
Doken-Slayer, if you come with me, I will take him prisoner. I won't let him die here.  
  
Angel-No, Buffy don't listen to him.  
  
She looked up at the sky. She was scared. She was too weak to fight.  
  
Angel-I won't let her.  
  
Doken-You really have no choice in the matter. If you don't come with me, I'll kill him right now. I don't have to wait for the sun.  
  
With a wave of his hand, Buffy was thrown to the ground and a demon grabbed a hold of Angel. A stake appeared suspended in air. It touched Angel's chest. He struggled to get free but couldn't move.  
  
Doken-My queen, give me the wrong answer, and it ends right here.  
  
Buffy-No! Stop!  
  
Angel-Buffy, don't do it. You'll die. You'll die if you get pregnant!  
  
She looked over at Doken who had a smile on his face. He knew he had won.  
  
Buffy-I'll do it. Please don't hurt him.  
  
The stake that hovered above Angel's heart disappeared, and the demon let go of him. She ran in to his arms. They both cried as they held each other.  
  
Angel-Buffy, please, don't do this.  
  
Buffy-Angel, I can't lose you. There's no other choice. We're out of time. I won't let him kill you. I won't.  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her hard.  
  
Angel-There has to be another way...  
  
Buffy-You can save me, but you can't do it if your dead. We can beat him.  
  
He looked deep in her eyes and wiped away the tears that fell. He knew she really didn't believe that. He'd have to find a way to save her. He kissed her again and pulled her close.  
  
Angel-I love you.  
  
Buffy-I love you too.  
  
With that Doken stepped over to them and grabbed Buffy's arm.  
  
Doken-It's time to leave.  
  
They started to walk away. Buffy cried for Angel. He lunged for her but the demons grabbed a hold of him. He struggled to get free but couldn't break their grip.  
  
Angel-Buffy! No! Buffy!  
  
He was going mad. He had to get to her. There was nothing he could do but watch. The demons grabbed Angel and led him back towards the cave. Doken had tossed Buffy in a cell. She looked around. There was an old dingy mattress on the floor. There was a change of clothing. Other than that, the room was empty. She wondered where Angel was. She was scared. She knew she couldn't live without him. She knew Doken would probably kill him. She sat on the mattress and cried. She wished Angel was there to hold her. Just to tell her everything would be ok.  
  
Doken walked in to a dark room. With a snap of his finger, there was a fire in the center of the room. He looked over at Angel. Angel was chained up to two poles. He wore only his jeans and boots. The demons had removed his shirt before shackling him up.  
  
Angel-Where's Buffy?  
  
Doken-She is no longer your concern.  
  
Angel-Like hell she isn't.  
  
Doken-You know, I find the two of you rather amusing. Mortal enemies, yet lovers.  
  
Well, in love to say the least.  
  
Angel-What do you know about us?  
  
Doken-I know that you are cursed. I know that more than anything, you wish to be human. To get lost in her beauty, and not have to worry about how you'll kill her later.  
  
So, I'm going to give you your wish.  
  
Angel-I told you, I don't make deals.  
  
Doken-I didn't say anything about making deals. I'm turning you human.  
  
Angel-Why?  
  
Doken- I have to have some type of leverage with her. She will never look at me the way she looks at you. For that, I want to make you suffer. I want to give you all your dreams, but at the same time take away the most important thing in your life. When I'm done with you, you'll probably be begging me to turn you back in to a vampire.  
  
Angel-I don't think so pal.  
  
Doken- Yes you will, Because together you are strong. Apart, you are weak. As a human, you are weak. With your powers gone, you will no longer be a threat. She'll do whatever it takes to save you. Now you will feel the pain that I can give physically and emotionally. Haunting images of your one true love lying in bed with me.  
  
Angel leaned up and spit in his face.  
  
Angel-Yeah, well it's my face she'll be seeing.  
  
Doken-Perhaps at first, but not for long. I won't force her to do anything. She will come to me willingly.  
  
Angel-You Bastard! I swear to God I'll kill you!  
  
Doken laughed at him.  
  
Doken-You really are foolish.  
  
He touched his hand to Angel's chest. Angel screamed out as pain swept through his body. Then he could feel his own heart beat. He gasped in air for the first time in over two hundred years. He looked up at Doken. Doken held out his hand. It began to take the shape of a whip. He lashed out at Angel's back. He whipped him again and again. Streaks of blood began to ooze down his back. Finally Angel screamed out at the last lashing. He slumped over even though his shackles held him up.  
  
About an hour late, the door to Buffy's cell opened. A demon walked in to the room. Buffy stood up and backed away from him.  
  
Zeto-I come with a message.  
  
Buffy-Who are you? Where's Angel?  
  
Zeto-My name is Zeto. Lord Doken has sent me to tell you, that he will give you 24 hours of happiness before he will beckon you.  
  
Buffy-What do you mean?  
  
Zeto-You have until this time tomorrow. I have brought food, water, and a special gift. We will let you be until the master calls. Then you must say goodbye to your former life.  
  
Buffy-I don't understand.  
  
He backed away from the door. Two demons walked in dragging Angel in to the room. They let go of him, dropping him to the floor. Then they were gone and locked the door shut. Buffy ran to him and dropped to her knees crying.  
  
Buffy-Angel! Oh my God, What have they done to you?  
  
He staggered to lean up.  
  
Angel-Buffy.  
  
Buffy-It's me. Are you ok? What happened? Your hurt.  
  
Angel-I'll be ok.  
  
Buffy-Are you weak? Do you need to feed? You've lost so much blood.  
  
He grabbed her in his arms. He pulled he close. He never wanted to let her go.  
  
Buffy-Angel, your warm. Your ...your... human.  
  
She started to cry even harder.  
  
Buffy-Why?  
  
Angel- To make me weak.  
  
He caressed her cheek, amazed at the softness and warmth. He leaned down to kiss her. He devoured her lips with his own. When he was done he looked deep in her beautiful green eyes.  
  
Angel-I've got to find a way to get us out.  
  
Buffy-I've tried. There's no way. The walls and floor are solid stone. The door is solid steel. We can't break through it.  
  
Angel-There's got to be a way.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the door. He examined it. He looked to see if there was a way to pick the lock. He had never seen this type of lock before. He knew it was escape proof. He looked around the room. There was no way to escape. Their fates were sealed.  
  
He looked at Buffy. She was sitting on the mattress crying. He sat down next to her.  
  
Angel-Buffy, your right. There's no way out.  
  
He cradled her. He was dying inside knowing what was waiting for her. Buffy walked over to jug of water. She ripped a sleeve off of her blouse and wet it. She sat down next to Angel and told him to turn around. She tried to clean his wounds. He flinched at her touch and let out deep sighs when she moved on to the next lash.  
  
Buffy-Sorry.  
  
Angel-It's ok. After two hundred years, you kind of forget what it feels like.  
  
Buffy-So did he change you for pure torture reasons? To give you what you want, but never be able to enjoy it.  
  
Angel-I guess. Changing me, he takes away my power. He said I was no longer a threat to him.  
  
B-I think we should kill him a lot.  
  
He turned around to face her with a smile on his face. He could tell she was frightened abd trying to cover it up.  
  
Angel-Buffy, don't let him scare you. Promise me you'll do what it takes to get out of here.  
  
Buffy-I'm not leaving without you.  
  
Angel-I'll make it out. I'll find a way. That's not my biggest concern right now. Buffy, if the two of you, you know, you'll never survive it. The creature will kill you.  
  
Buffy-Can we drop it. It's scaring me.  
  
Angel-You have to be. Hopefully you'll try to fight it that much harder.  
  
She leaned against his chest and rested her head. She could hear his heart beating. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. She must have wished a thousand times for him to be human. To have a life with him. Now it all seemed to be a nightmare. A bad dream that she wished she could wake from.  
  
Buffy-Angel, were not going make it out of here. This is it.  
  
He leaned back to look at her. He wiped a tear away and kissed her forehead.  
  
Buffy-I just thank God that your here with me.  
  
Angel-Me too.  
  
He gently pulled her face to his and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Angel-I love you.  
  
Buffy-I love you too.  
  
She continued to kiss him. She needed to feel his strong arms holding her. She planted soft kisses on his cheek as he nuzzled her neck. His lips made a pathway down her neck and then her collarbone. She clawed at him wanting to feel him closer. He could no longer take the uncontrollable desire burning inside of him.  
  
Angel-Buffy, maybe we shouldn't do this.  
  
Buffy-Why? You're human. This is our dream. We have it right now. Even if it is only for one night.  
  
She smiled at him. He knew she was right. He ran his fingers up and down her back pulling her to sit on his lap. He continued to kiss her lips and run his fingers through her soft blonde hair. He gently laid her back on the mattress and climbed on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. About an hour later they laid in each other's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. She snuggled next to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
Buffy-Why can't it always be like this?  
  
Angel-I wish it could be.  
  
All of a sudden, Buffy felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
Angel-Buffy, what is it?  
  
Buffy- I don't know. Just a cramp or something. It was weird.  
  
Angel-Are you ok?  
  
Buffy-I think so.  
  
Then she felt another.  
  
Buffy-Angel, what's wrong with me? I feel so weird.  
  
He placed a hand to her stomach and sat still for a moment.  
  
Angel-I can feel him.  
  
Buffy-What did you say?  
  
Angel-I can feel him. Our son.  
  
She jumped out of the bed and backed up against the wall.  
  
Buffy-No, it can't be!  
  
She looked down at her stomach. She looked as if she were four months pregnant. She looked up at Angel wide-eyed and in terror. Angel had a smile on his face. Then he slowly began to change in to Doken.  
  
Buffy-No!  
  
She started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Doken-Come on my dear, it wasn't that bad. You just said you always wished it could be like this.  
  
She felt like she could throw up. She leaned against the wall still crying. She felt weak in the knees. It was too late to stop it now. She was pregnant. And she betrayed Angel. Doken walked towards the door. It swung open.  
  
Doken-A gift for you my dear.  
  
As he walked out a demon carried Angel in the room and tossed him to the ground.  
  
Buffy knew he had done this purposely. So Angel could see her pregnant with the monster. Angel looked up at her. It took him a second to focus. He ran to her and grabbed her in his arms. They held on to each other for dear life. Tears fell down both of their faces.  
  
Angel-I never thought I would see you again.  
  
He pulled her closer and kissed her hair.  
  
Buffy-Angel, it's too late. It happened.  
  
He pulled away to look at her. She couldn't look him in the eye. He looked at her stomach which was protruding.  
  
Angel-How? We were only separated for a couple of hours. Did he rape you?  
  
She pulled out of his arms and walked away. The torture in his voice was killing her.  
  
Buffy-No, it was worse than that.  
  
She collapsed on the mattress crying. He ran to her side. He turned her face to his.  
  
Angel-Buffy, what happened?  
  
Buffy-He lied to me. You, you were here. You were human. I felt your heart beat. It was him though. He pretended to be you.  
  
He said it was a gift. One night together before we never saw each other again. He wasn't supposed to come for twenty-four hours.  
  
Angel-He did change me.  
  
She laid a hand over his chest. She felt his heart beating strong. She laid her head over his heart. Crying at the sound of it beating. Angel was at a loss of words.  
  
Buffy- I didn't know it wasn't you. He knew our memories. Not until I felt it move inside of me. Angel, I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you.  
  
Angel-Buffy, don't cry. We have to find a way out of here.  
  
Buffy-There's no way to stop it. Angel, it's over. You have to try to save yourself.  
  
Angel-I'm not going anywhere with out you. Besides we can't try to escape until someone comes back.  
  
Buffy-I'm going to die. I can feel it growing. It's so painful.  
  
Angel-I won't leave you. I won't lose hope. We have so much to live for.  
  
Buffy-Your alive. If we actually make it out of here, we can be together.  
  
Angel-I love you.  
  
He caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her.  
  
Buffy-Angel, what are we going to do?  
  
Angel-We have to get the guards to open the door.  
  
Buffy-What if they won't come?  
  
Angel-We have to make them come. Buffy, listen, we have to distract them.  
  
She nodded her head. She grabbed her stomach in pain.  
  
Angel-Are you okay?  
  
Buffy-I'll be ok.  
  
He started pounding on the door. A guard opened the trap door to look inside the room.  
  
Guard-What do you want?  
  
Angel-We need someone to bring her some food. She's weak.  
  
Guard-I have to have orders to bring her food.  
  
Angel-Then get your ass to Doken and tell him his child is at risk if she doesn't get her strength back.  
  
Guard-I'll see what I can do.  
  
Angel ran over to Buffy and helped her stand up.  
  
Angel-Now is our chance. Do you think you can fight at all?  
  
Buffy-I'll try.  
  
Angel-Now lay here on the floor and act like your in pain. When the guard comes in the room I'll jump him.  
  
They heard the door opening and a soldier walked in the room with a tray of food for her. He walked over to Buffy and placed it on the floor. Angel ran behind him and kicked him to the floor. He grabbed the gun that was holstered to the soldiers belt.  
  
Guard-Please don't kill me! I meant her no harm, Doken is the one that wants her!  
  
Angel walked over to him and clobbered him on the head.  
  
Angel-That should keep him busy long enough. Come on, let's go!  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and led her out of the room. They walked through the hallways and came upon a locked door. He shot at the lock with the gun and then opened the door. As they walked into the room, one of Doken's guards grabbed Angel making him drop the gun.  
  
Buffy-Angel!  
  
Doken-Well, well, looks like someone tried to run away. I warned you vampire not to interfere.  
  
Buffy dove on the ground for the gun and pointed it at Doken.  
  
Doken-My dear, why don't you put down the gun.  
  
Buffy-No.  
  
Doken-Put down the gun or I will rip your beloved apart right in front of your eyes.  
  
Buffy-Don't you touch him!  
  
Doken-What are you going to do? You can't stop me.  
  
Buffy-Yes I can.  
  
Doken-And how do you suppose you will do that?  
  
She cocked the gun and pointed it at her stomach.  
  
Buffy-Let him go, or I will kill your child.  
  
Fear rose in Doken's face as he saw what she had planned.  
  
Doken-You risk not only my child's life but your own as well if you do that.  
  
Buffy-So be it!  
  
Angel-Buffy don't! Put down the gun!  
  
Buffy-No! I'm going to die any way! I can feel it growing Angel. If I kill it, then at least he will never be able to have another one.  
  
Doken-Please don't do this! I will release him!  
  
Buffy-That's not good enough!  
  
Doken-Anything! Just say what you want!  
  
Buffy looked just above where Doken was standing and saw a huge chandelier with large thorns and spikes sticking out on it.  
  
Buffy-I want my life back!  
  
She aimed the gun at the chandelier and fired at the chain that was holding it. The chandelier fell from the ceiling and collapsed on Doken making him fall to the floor.  
  
The guard that held Angel captive disappeared. Buffy walked over to where Doken lay on the ground. He was coughing up blood and was to weak to move. She could tell he was dying.  
  
Doken-I would have... given... you anything.  
  
Buffy-Not what I wanted most.  
  
Doken-What... was that?  
  
Buffy-Six centuries was a long time, I'm just making sure that you won't be around for six more.  
  
She fired the gun at him and shot till it was empty. She dropped the gun and fell to the floor, crying with her head on her hands. Angel walked over to where she was and grabbed her close.  
  
Angel-It's okay. It's all over. It's over.  
  
Buffy pulled away and looked down at her stomach. It was as flat as can be.  
  
Buffy-Angel, I'm not pregnant!  
  
He looked down and put a hand to her stomach. He looked up with a relieved smile. His eyes were brimming with tears. Fear shot on her face and she put her hand to his heart.  
  
Angel-What is it?  
  
Buffy-Your heart is still beating. I thought when he died his magic would have worn off.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her close.  
  
Angel-Let's get out of here.  
  
He helped her stand up and opened the door. The bright sun was blinding and Angel jumped back from fear of it. He looked at Buffy who had a smile on her face.  
  
Buffy-Let's do it together.  
  
He smiled back and took her hand. They took a couple of steps outside in to the light. For the first time in centuries he felt the warm glow on his skin. Buffy was so happy for him. He looked like a little child on his birthday.  
  
Angel-This is amazing.  
  
Buffy-It is.  
  
Angel-You were wrong.  
  
Buffy-About what?  
  
Angel-You are more beautiful in the sunlight.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He caressed her cheek amazed at how warm and soft it felt. He pulled her closer so that his lips could touch hers. She moaned softly at the feel of him. A tear slipped down her face. Angel continued to kiss and after a few moments pulled away.  
  
Angel-Are you ok?  
  
Buffy-I'm perfect. Let's go find the others, we have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
THE END  
  
So what did you think? Please review and let me know 


End file.
